Besucher
by Verelan
Summary: Spielt nach den Ereignissen von Omega Rubin. Maxie bekommt unerwarteten Besuch.


May* Maxie

Er saß nach vorn gebeugt, hing über einem Stapel von Dokumenten, die er alle bis zum morgigen Abend durchgesehen und unterzeichnet haben musste.

Sein Kopf pochte und ein leichter, aber penetranter Schmerz, pulsierte hinter seiner Stirn. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen rieb er sich über den Nasenrücken, in einem kläglichen Versuch, sein Leiden zu lindern.

Ohne Erfolg.

Seine Augen brannten und am liebsten hätte er den Stapel einfach beiseite geschoben. Doch er wusste, das ging nicht.

Gerade wollte er wieder an die Schriftstücke zurückgehen, hatte den Kugelschreiber schon in die Hand genommen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Wer wagte es?

Seine Worte, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, waren mehr als deutlich gewesen.

Innerlich seufzte er genervt auf und entschloss sich dazu, die Person außerhalb einfach zu ignorieren. Sie würde schon wieder verschwinden.

Sekunden verstrichen und er konnte sein eigenes Herz schlagen hören, so still war es. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, lauschte.

Verdammt, so konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren.

Wieder klopfte es. Dieses Mal jedoch wesentlich lauter.

Wer auch immer da draußen stand … verlangte eine Reaktion und Antwort seinerseits.

Er seufzte genervt, legte den Stift wieder neben den Dokumentenhaufen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch übereinander faltete.

„Herein."

Sein Blick war starr auf die Tür gerichtet, die sich nun langsam öffnete.

Er hatte mit jedem gerechnet.

Tabitha … Courtney …

Mit jedem … außer mit ihr.

Sie sah anders aus.

Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und ihre übliche Kleidung war gegen ein sommerliches Kleid ausgetauscht worden.

Sie lächelte.

Nein … sie strahlte ihn an.

„Hallo Maxie."

Er blinzelte und war verwundert, sie hier zu sehen.

Ja, indirekt hatte er sie eingeladen, als er ihr sagte, dass sie hier jederzeit willkommen sei. Aber er hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie dieses Angebot tatsächlich annehmen würde.

„Miss Maple.", erwiderte er und erntete direkt ein Augenrollen ihrerseits, wobei sie jedoch kicherte.

Sie war näher an seinen Schreibtisch herangetreten und stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber. Sie wirkte amüsiert.

„May. Einfach nur May.", ermahnte sie ihn schließlich und wedelte dabei drohend mit einem Zeigefinger.

Ihre Art war so … warm und herzlich. So offen und freundlich.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stapel, den er noch immer vor sich liegen hatte und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und augenblicklich wollte er wissen, woran sie dachte.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er leise, wobei er mit Mühe versuchte, sie nicht mit ihrem Nachnamen anzusprechen.

Nun musterte sie ihn wieder, mit diesem unverschämt süßen Lächeln.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verstrich und keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort.

Erst, als es gerade anfing unerträglich zu werden, meldete sie sich wieder zu Wort.

„Du bist immer so beschäftigt. Hast du überhaupt Freizeit?"

May konterte mit einer eigenen Frage und überging die Seine dabei gekonnt.

Sie ging vor seinem Tisch in die Knie und legte ihre Arme verschränkt auf die Platte um ihren Kopf abstützen zu können, während sie ihn beobachtete.

„Ich leite eine Organisation und das ist nun mal mit Arbeit verbunden." Seine Stimme hatte einen unterschwelligen Ton eingeschlagen, der ebenso amüsiert klang, wie sie ihn jetzt anstarrte.

Wieder großes Schweigen.

Sie hatte seine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet und so sehr er sich auch über ihren Besuch freute, lief ihm kostbare Zeit davon, die er eigentlich gar nicht hatte.

„Ich will eigentlich gar nichts bestimmtes.", antwortete sie endlich, gerade als er zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Wollte nur nachsehen wie es dir geht."

Auch mit diesen Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da standen sie sich gegenüber, in einem erbitterten Kampf um die Oberhand.

Er, darauf besinnt seine Ziele zu verwirklichen.

Sie, sein Gegenstück auf einer Waage, die sich längst in ihre Richtung geneigt hatte.

Er schwieg und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Verzweifelt suchte er still nach Worten, wollte sie nicht so dastehen lassen, doch sie schien sein Dilemma bemerkt zu haben, denn sie Streckte ihren Arm in seine Richtung aus und legte eine Hand auf seine, die noch immer übereinander gefaltet an Ort und Stelle lagen.

Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt.

„Zerbrech dir nicht den Kopf. Du musst nichts sagen.", kicherte sie und so schnell, wie sie ihn berührt hatte, war sie auch schon wieder weg, hatte sich erhoben und schlich nun in Richtung Sofa, welches auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ sie sich auf die Sitzfläche fallen und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, wobei sie es sich bequem machte.

„Ich warte einfach, bis zu fertig bist."

„Das kann einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.", murmelte er und griff wieder nach seinem Stift, wollte ihr eigentlich anbieten, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder zu kommen, doch er wusste, dass es zwecklos war.

Sie war schon immer eigensinnig gewesen und würde ihren Willen durchsetzen.

Lustlos machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit und wenige Minuten später, hatte er sie vollkommen vergessen.

Als er das nächste Mal aufblickte, fand er ihre Form zusammengerollt auf der Seite liegend wieder. Ihre Atmung war langsam und ruhig, woraus er schließen konnte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Vor ihrer Nase lag ihr eingeschalteter Pokenav.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich leise erhob, den Stapel zur Seite schob und eine Wolldecke aus dem Schrank neben dem Sofa hervorkramte.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, wickelte er sie etwas darin ein und beobachtete ihre schlafende Gestalt.

Dieses Mädchen war einfach so sorglos. Manchmal beneidete er sie dafür.


End file.
